Jan's Secret
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is one of the first serious stories I ever made. Jan kept her secret about being bullied by a former classmate. But she has came back. Will Jan stand up to herself? Rated T for cursing. (Spoiler: I never kill characters, so no one is killed in this story.)


**This is a** **special, but this is really serious. I got inspired from youtube and short films. Remember, Positive reviews please. No negative reviews! If there is, I will delete them. Anyways check out TBird forever's stories! And Putzie and Danny's Girl! Their stories are amazing! That would be nice if you gave them positive reviews too!**

During lunch, the gang all sat at the table together eating and talking.

"Hey you lookin good Rizz!" Kenickie found Rizzo and then kissed her.

Frenchy checked her pocket mirror if her hair was out of place. But luckily it wasn't while Marty talks with Sonny. Sandy, Danny and Doody both talk to each other.

Putzie came over and sat next to Jan who was already eating. "Hey Jan!" Then he kisses her.

She smiles even through a mouthful.

They hear someone yelling, "Hey!"

They all turn to see a girl hugging another girl.

Jan stares at them. That girl looks familiar. Really familiar.

Then the girl looks at Jan in the eyes while talking with the other girl giggling.

The girl came over and then says, "I think you are all sitting at the wrong table."

They all looking at her then each other.

Doody looks at her confused. "What?"

The girl scoffs, "Oh please! Those type of greasers shouldn't sit with pigs and those tails." She gestures to Jan's pigtails.

"You look familiar."

Jan said looking at her face and said flatly, "So do you…"

"… You look like a geek." The greaser girl said.

Putzie said, "Leave my Jan alone."

The girl laughs, "Oh my god! Jan! It is you! You're still here! And… Alive."

Jan immediately recognized that girl anywhere. She whispers to herself, "Maddie..." She looked away sadly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Maddie yelled.

She still ignored her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rizzo yelled.

Maddie shouts back at her, "No!" And then screams at Jan. "LOOK AT ME!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her aggressively to get her to look at her.

Jan got scared. That girl has never changed. Not even a bit.

Rizzo came forward and yelled, "Nobody says no to the leader of the Pink Ladies!"

"Pink Ladies?" They all laugh, "More of like THE PIG LADIES!"

"Leave my girlfriend alone! Or I'll kill you!" Putzie yelled threatening her.

Maddie yells back at him. "For your information! You're dating trash!" She looks at Jan and yells, "Nobody ever likes you! DO US ALL A FAVOR! STAY FAT! AND KILL YOURSELF! EVERYTHING IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!" She took a carton of milk from Jan's tray and then started pouring it on her head.

Through the whole thing. Jan couldn't believe it happened. It happened again. She immediately flashes back to the horrible things...

 _Long before she met the gang, a nine year old Jan was having lunch with her best friend Patty and the same two girls with the three boys came over._

 _Jan looks at them for a second and then continues eating trying to ignore them._

 _"Is that all you do?" The girl asked Jan._

 _Jan asked, "Do what?"_

 _"Eating like a pig! Like all the time!" The boy shouts._

 _Jan ignored the remark because she doesn't want to talk with them._

 _"_ _LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU PIG!"_

 _Jan cringed at what she said and then turned away._

 _"_ _LOOK AT ME!"_

 _Maddie grabbed her by the arm agressively to get her to look at her._

 _"_ _I want you to know that no one ever loves you. Not even your mommy… Or your daddy…"_

 _"_ _You're wrong…" Jan spoke up but got interrupted._

 _"_ _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Maddie screamed. It got the whole cafeteria to look at them and no one else._

 _Maddie yells at Jan, "YOU ARE ALWAYS WRONG! AND I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING! YOU ARE NOT EVEN SPECIAL AT ALL! ALL YOU ARE IS A FAT LOSER!"_

 _Jan just sat there and didn't know what to do. A tear escaped her hoping that someone could stop this. But no one came…_

 _She continues, "I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE EVERY DAY TILL YOU KILL YOURSELF!"_

 _Jan starts to cry not knowing how to defend or what to do._

 _Maddie screams, "GO AHEAD AND CRY! YOU DESERVE IT!"_

 _Jan stands up and then tries to leave._

 _"_ _GRAB HER!" Maddie screamed, and two fifth grade boys went in Jan's way and grabs her arms._

 _The girl came forward and then slapped her cheek really hard._

 _Jan whimpered and Maddie screams, "YOU'RE FAT, UGLY AND DISGUSTING!"_

 _The boy yells, "Look at her teeth! How can she brush her teeth with those! LOTS OF PLAC GOING ON!"_

 _"_ _YOU LOOK LIKE A RODENT!"_

 _Jan didn't fight back. She was held by two guys very helpless._

 _She looks at Patty sitting there not doing anything._

 _Jan looks at Patty and her eyes plead for her to stop them._

 _"_ _Patty! Please help me!" Jan yelled._

 _Maddie sneered, "Yeah Patty. Why don't you be a good girl with her! That stupid fat pig! Or be a good girl with us!"_

 _Another girl agrees, "Yeah! Nobody wants you to be with her!"_

 _Patty looks at Jan and then back at them._

 _"_ _It's her or our side!" Maddie says to Patty._

 _Then Patty finally says taking a deep breath. "You… all."_

 _Jan couldn't believe she was hearing. Patty betraying her for them. Her stomach started to hurt. Her heart sank and tears rushed from her eyes._

 _"_ _Patty…" Jan whimpered._

 _Patty replied, "I'm sorry Jan. I don't wanna ruin my reputation."_

 _"_ _See Jan. Nobody ever likes you! You're worthless! And you don't deserve to live!" Maddie yells and then pushed her to the ground._

 _Jan felt not only the pain from falling. But her feelings were more hurt than ever._

 _Then the group starts kicking her body and everyone shouts, "Get the pig! Get the pig! Get the pig!"_

 _Jan just laid there defenseless, hurt, and helpless. No one is there for her. Not even Patty._

 _Then they picked up Jan._

 _"_ _Hey!" Jan screamed, "Where are you taking me! STOP!"_

 _They mock her and then they put her in the trashcan as the entire cafeteria cheers._

 _Maddie yells, "STAY THERE SO THE CUSTODIAN CAN THROW YOU IN THE DUMPSTER BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS BE! TRASH!"_

 _Everyone laughs and then the bell rings. They all left Jan there and Jan stood up and then ran off to the bathroom to cry._

 _She had refused to come back to class. In fact, she highly refused to come back to school. She's scared to come back. She wants to be homeschooled._

 _Jan took some stuff from the trash out of her pigtails. She wishes to go to an adult for help, but thought it'll be worse for her for tattling. So she kept this a secret._

 _The next few days were completely rough on her. The next day. Everyone was laughing at her as she walks past them. Some students even trip her. And during class, almost everyone there threw paper and spit balls at her when the teacher doesn't notice. And during lunch she sits in the bathroom to eat by herself._

 _The day after that, she walked down the hallways and saw paper and fliers all over the walls. They all show a photo of Jan's face on a pig and it shows a trash can there too. Everyone laughs at her and Jan cries again. Almost everyone took paper and tape to put every mean thing on her back and face and every part of her body. She ran to the bathroom to cry there. She never showed up to class until when she did, the teacher yelled at her and whipped her for being late. Even her parents scolded her for it. Jan wishes to explain, but she can't._

 _The day after that, everyone put traps and practical jokes for Jan to fall into. Like putting glue or paint all over her in art class and put feathers on her. Jan felt worse and worse when it all happened._

 _Every night, Jan couldn't sleep. She suffered through horrible nightmares about the violence and abuse they all pulled. She cried every night. Her parents started to get worried. Everyday she came home refusing to talk with them._

 _The next day is way worse. During recess, everyone has been picking on her and Jan couldn't take it anymore. She immediately started running away from school with the group running after her._

 _"YOU CAN RUN YOU PIG! BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" They all yell._

 _Jan ran down the streets and back to her house. She locked all doors and all windows so no one can even get in. She hides away as they all yell to open the door. Eventually they all run back to school. Jan looked out the window noticing they're finally gone which is a good thing to her._

 _She lays on her bed crying after all she's been through. She couldn't stop. All images or the horrible things came to her mind._

 _"Why does everyone hate me..." Jan asks herself._

 _She laid there for hours and then finally decided to do one thing. Take her life so that all of this will never happen again._

 _She went to the bathroom to find her mom's pills in the medicine cabinet._

 _Her mom went upstairs shouting. "Jan! Are you here? Do you have an explanation why you left school?"_

 _Jan looks at the door and then took the bottle trying to open it._

 _Her mom came to the bathroom and the door was locked._

 _"Jan? Jan! Open the door! Please!" Her mom grew worried and tried to open the door._

 _Jan was about to take it but noticed her dad's shaving razor._

 _She picked it up and looked at it._

 _"JAN! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Her mom screams trying to open the door._

 _Jan used her sleeves, took the razor and pressed it deep into her skin before moving it leaving cuts to bleed._

 _Her mom luckily found the pin and unlocked the door with it and then finally opened it finding her with the razor and blood comes out._

 _"JAN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Her mom screams and then went to the phone to call an ambulance to quickly come. And just about two minutes later, the ambulance finally came and took Jan to the hospital. The doctor gave her stitches for the wound she made._

 _Jan had to stay in a hospital for over three weeks until stitches remove because the doctor said that the wound is very severe._

 _Jan just laid there in a hospital bed with mixed emotions, sad, angry, guilt, and really helpless. Her parents kept asking her why did she try to commit suicide. But Jan didn't answer. She doesn't want anyone to think she's making up stories._

 _One day, her parents received a call from the principal. He actually found out what had happened to Jan because he fell into one of the traps that was supposedly hers. He was covered in chocolate milk as a bucket fell on his head. He was outraged by this. He tried to get everyone to explain who started it. When they all refused to say it he punished everyone for the rest of the school year and no recess or nice school food until someone surrenders. Two days later when he heard the group saying it is all Jan's fault. He personally punished them for doing it. Then Patty then explained to him it was all Maddie's fault for bullying Jan and told the whole truth. So he expelled Maddie for making Jan feel horrible about herself and attempting to commit suicide._

 _Three weeks later Jan came out of the hospital but afraid to go back to school. Her parents told her it'll be ok and if it doesn't work out, they're going to move out and transfer._

 _When she came to class, everything was back to normal. No one teased her, or anything. No one bullied her, but Jan wanted to be alone away from the others._

 _Patty came over and then says apologizing, "Hey Jan! Umm.. I'm really sorry that I have been really mean to you."_

 _Jan looked up at her and then says, "What you did was really hurtful. What kind of best friend goes off to them and played harmful tricks on me?"_

 _"I said I was sorry! Everything's changed now since Maddie left. I realized she's a real jerk. She thinks she can rule the school unlike everyone else! The fifth grade boys love her and would do anything she says. She would make cliques and be rude at everyone every so often."_

 _"Mostly to me..." Jan says flatly._

 _Patty begs, "Please Jan! I wanna be best friends again!"_

 _Jan looks at her for a moment and then shook her head._

 _"Aren't you going to forgive me?" Patty asked with tears coming down her face._

 _Jan shook her head. "I was about to die because of you! I was in the hospital because of you! I have been falling into harmful tricks because of you! You are the worst best friend ever! And I never wanna see you again! Not ever!"_

 _Then she got up and went to the teacher and asked if she can switch desks with someone else..._

Everyone gasped at the scene. Jan who is drenched in milk, got up and ran away to hide.

"YEAH! RUN YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Maddie shrieked and laughs.

The gang looks at her angry and then Danny yells, "Stay away from my friend, or we'll give you pain that will never heal. What did she do to you?"

"Yeah... You're crusin' for a brusin'..." Kenickie agrees.

"Leave my best friend alone!" Rizzo yells.

Putzie came forward and shouts, "If you do anything bad to my girlfriend. I will do anything to murder you! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Maddie shouts back, "YOUR GIRLFRIEND AIN'T SPECIAL! SHE IS A FAT BITCH AND SHE DESERVES TO DIE!"

Angrily, Putzie was about to lunge at her, but was held back by the guys.

"She is not." A voice said.

She turns to see Patty Simcox standing there.

Maddie smiles, "Patty! Hi!"

Patty came forward and shouted so everyone can hear. "I have to say that since we were all in the third grade. All you did was humiliate Jan because she was overweight. Well it was my fault too! But it was mainly all your fault! Because of you, Jan won't talk to me! She even tried to commit suicide! And she was afraid to come back to school! So you know what, as the student council's Vice President, I don't even think you belong here if you keep messing around. WE'RE TRYING TO MAKE RYDELL HIGH A BETTER PLACE!"

"Yeah!" Everyone all screams agreeing.

Danny came forward also and says, "If you mess around my friend. You'll have me to deal with. Even though we pulled some harmful tricks on some here like Tom, Eugene, Patty-"

"Not exactly harmful." Eugene interrupts Danny.

Danny then looks at him for a moment like if it was true and says, "Well… Not really harmful, by the way, we're sorry Eugene, Tom, Patty, we sort of did wrong things."

"But you didn't make our lives miserable like Jan's," Patty said back at Danny and everyone agreed.

Then Tom went to Maddie and asks, "Yeah. Aren't we a little old for those tricks? I was with you when it happened. But I'm done with everything! It's all behind! I only use my bullying in football!"

Then Jan came back. She was hiding behind a wall and actually overheard everything.

"If you're going to stay. Then your going to pay!" Kenickie yells.

Everyone agrees.

Outraged, Maddie screams, "FINE! HATE ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU ARE ALL LOSERS!" Then she gave everyone the finger. "UP YOURS!"

Jan came back and then shouts finally standing up for herself. "You can yell all you want! But do you have to abuse me or everyone else during the time! I mean really, does your parents ever abuse you to abuse people like us!"

"HEY!" Maddie screamed, "YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FOLKS LIKE THAT!"

Jan screamed back, "WELL YOU SAID MY PARENTS NEVER LOVED ME!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

Everyone gasped. Especially the gang.

Jan came forward and then shrieked into her ear, "STOP CALLING ME NAMES! STOP HURTING AND TORTURING ME! STOP TURNING EVERYONE AGAINST ME! AND STOP MAKING ME TAKE MY LIFE AND SMASH IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Every single one of their jaws went down to the floor. Jan had never cursed like that.

Kenickie whispers to her girlfriend, "Where did she get that strong language?"

Rizzo whispered back, "Yours truly."

Maddie stepped back and then says to Jan softly, "Fine. You can stand up all you want! But I don't see anyone on your side!"

Putzie went behind Jan and said, "I am."

Rizzo came forward also behind Jan. "I am."

Danny immediately came behind and said, "I am."

"I am!" Sandy and Kenickie joins followed by the rest of the gang who agrees.

Eugene says, "Count me in!"

"Me too!" Tom shouted.

Patty agreed. "I'm on her side!"

Everyone stood up and walked to the other side of the cafeteria and then agrees to take their side, leaving Maddie all alone with two girls who stay.

Maddie stood there in shock and then yells, "YOU ARE ALL THE WORST! YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Then the three girls run away.

Everyone cheers. Putzie hugs Jan while the rest hugs her cheering her on.

Eventually everyone else went back to their usual lunch.

Though Jan was happy that she finally stood up. But still felt sad because she still kept the whole side of her story from everyone else.

Putzie asked her girlfriend after looking at a sad face. "Jan? What's wrong? You got rid of her!"

The gang all looked worried too.

Jan replied, "I haven't really told you guys something."

They went to the bleachers in private so Jan can finally speak. She told the whole rough story since she lost her best friend and attempting to kill herself.

After it was done, Frenchy and Marty we're both crying really hard. Sandy was in tears hugging a tearing Rizzo who was also taking this hard. As for the guys, Kenickie cleared his throat to prevent tears but failed, Sonny and Doody are both in silent tears. Danny tries to stay cool but a tear escaped from his eye. But it was Putzie who took it the hardest than everyone else. He was sobbing loudly and hugging Jan who was in tears mixed with sadness and proud.

They soon heard a voice, "Do you mind if I join?"

They all turn to see Patty standing there.

Jan stood up and then came forward to her.

"Patty. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you."

"None of this would've happened if I left you," Patty apologized with tears streaming down her face.

"That was sort of the reason why I got back at you with my other friends… I was a bully to you… I didn't mean to go that far." Jan looks back at the gang and back at Patty and asks, "Friends again?"

Patty who started crying said softly forgiving her. "Best friends!"

Then they both embrace and the gang all cheers for both. Rizzo came and hugged Patty apologizing for being mean too and will include her as a Pink Lady.

Jan kissed Putzie on the lips finally really happy and as happy as ever!

 **Recently according to google searches i can find about bullying, the rates have been going up and down. Though I couldn't find recent facts a good number, but i want to say that every year some kids get bullied from a school, or summer camp, or pretty much anywhere around the area. More than a dozen tries to commit suicide after given a hard time. Some have succeeded. But if any of you read this and gave someone a hard time, Where is the love? Though you may rule the school like Rizzo. But you have to think about everyone else's feelings and make the school a better place so everyone can have peace and love for each other. And as for any of you who read this and are bullied, you gotta stand up for yourself. Never keep bullying a secret. And don't ignore! You have to go to someone for help. Tattletales are getting even with the bully. But opening your mouth to speak like you mean it can help you. Go to a parent, or teacher, or principal, or even your guidance counselor. They can help you put a stop to this!**

 **Respect.**


End file.
